nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
The Time Line
BBY 3,979 BBY *'Shiin is born.' 3,972 BBY *'Shiin discovers his Force sensitivity and his parents condemn his powers; he begins to hate his parents.' *'Kato Drakstar the Assassin is born on Ord Mantell.' 3,964 BBY *'Shiin runs away from his home and goes to Dxun.' *'Shiin is found by Mandalorians.' *'Shiin joins the Mandalorians.' 3,963 BBY *'Shiin discovers a Sith tomb on Dxun and begins training himself, through Freedon Nadd's Holocron, in the Sith ways.' *'Shiin finds an ancient red lightsaber.' 3,960 BBY *'Shiin returns to Onderon and kills his parents and tattoos a Kiffarian Clan Stripe onto his face. He heads to Korriban to train further in the ways of the Sith.' 3,959 BBY *'Shiin joins Darth Revan's Sith and trains with Revan personally.' *'Shiin is put in command of a fighter squadron known as The Heartless.' *'Shiin' is given the title of Darth Mara, The Heartless One. 3,957 BBY *'Darth Mara leaves the Sith Empire after narrowly escaping from Darth Revan's flagship, refusing to serve the hot-headed Malak.' *'Darth Mara becomes a paid assassin and bounty hunter.' *'Kato is inducted into the Jedi Order, becoming the first Assassin Jedi.' 3,956 BBY *'While chasing after a bounty, Shiin is tricked into getting frozen in carbonite and is shipped off to the lower levels of Coruscant.' *'Kato goes to Onderon and kills Darth Andros, the Sith Lord responsible for killing his master.' ''3,932 BBY *'While Kato goes to Hoth to destroy a Droid facility, His ship crash lands there and he is stuck in a block of Carbonite.' 2,020 BBY *'Miroet Kerridan(The Emerald Jedi) is born on the planet Avalon.' 2,016 BBY *'Miroet & Lien Kerridan are taken to Coruscant to begin Jedi Training.' 2,002 BBY *'Miroet Kerridan passes his trials & becomes an Emerald Jedi.' 1,993 BBY *'Miroet Kerridan lands on the planet Barsoom. Adopts the canus, Knightshade, and bonds with the Sword, Excelsior, to take the Quest of finding the Sword, Excalibur.' 1,990 BBY *'Miroet Kerridan attains the rank of Master, the only Emerald Jedi to do so.' 1,987 BBY '﻿ Miroet Kerridan travels beyond the Out Marches & encounters the Rhone Empire.﻿ 1,982 BBY ' *'Caitsidhe Bast(Darth Maleficent) is born on the planet Arcadia.' 1,980 BBY *'Morgan Desdichado(Darth Mageddon) is born on the planet Nightshade.' 1,975 BBY *'Morgan is sold into slavery by his parents.' *Caitsidhe Bast's clan is wiped out by rival clans. Allied clans refused to aid her.'' '1,470 BBY' *'Aidan Nottingham(The Traveller) is born on the planet Hibernia.' ''1,464 BBY *'Aidan is cast out by his mother & sisters. He is sheltered by the Dark Hermit of the Forest, who begins Aidan's training or the Force.' 1,460 BBY *Aidan is taken by an unknown Jedi Knight to Coruscant to begin his training at the Jedi Temple.'' : ''1,020'' BBY *'Jehon is born on Naboo and discovered by Kas'im. Jehon is brought to Korriban for Sith Training.' ''1,002 BBY *'Jehon is taken out of training early and made a member of the Brotherhood of Darkness. During the Battle of Brentaal IV Jehon is frozen in Carbonite which was never tested on Humans.' '131 BBY ' *'Talek'' ''is born.' 38 BBY'' *'Allyessa Dravanor' is born on the planet Emberlene, daughter of Shadow Guard Naradan D’ulin; claimed as the daughter of Jessera Dravenor. *'Kato is unfrozen from Hoth by Luha ExoMoon.' ''33 BBY *'Darth Mara is released from his carbonite imprisonment, thanks to his Apprentice.' *'Darth Mara sets out to finish Darth Revan's work after finding out what year it is.' *'Kato Drakstar is sent''' back to Onderon to get information on the Sith, yet finds Dark Nebula ploting to cause war. ''34 BBY *'Darth Mara finds an old Sith Temple that was once used as Darth Plagueis training grounds, along with many of the holocrons Darth Plagueis had.' * 30 BBY *'Darth Mara uses what he learns from all the holocrons to master powers that allowed him to cheat death by using the Force.' *'Kato joins with the Pure Clan, a organization fighting for freedom that is led by Sarah Wolf and Daniel Greenpulser.' 22 BBY *'The Clone Wars begin.' 21 BBY *'Darth Mara is put back into carbonite containment by another bounty hunter.' *'Kato and his friends defeat Dark Nebula on Mustufar.' 19 BBY '' *'Talek meets Jedi Master Dalen Vigue and his Padawan Oni Tubari during the Great Purge, learns of Yoda.' *'Due to the Purge, Talek's search lasts for three years, keeping the attention off the Old Jedi Master.' *'Order 66 is established.' *'The Clone Wars end.' *'Kato goes into hiding and meets up with Sarah and Daniel on Naboo.' 16 BBY '' *Talek trains with Yoda until 10 BBY.' *'Kato tries to assassinate Darth Sidious on Coruscant, yet fails and goes into exile on Tatooine.' '9 BBY ' *'Talek studies from Fuap Ramah, a Noormeen War Angel & Yoda's oldest student. Begins another seven-year stint.' *'Kato meets up with Fuap Ramah on Dathomir in a cantina to try and get training.' '''2 BBY *'Talek leaves Fuap Ramah, inherits V7 Gunstar with new Guyver Bio Booster Armor.' *'Fuap Ramah ascends into Force Ghost. ' '0 – 99 ABY' 1 ABY *'Xeo Xeniro is born, alongside his brother Dreazin Xeniro.' *'Kato joins with the Rebel Alliance and fights with them at Yavin 4.' 4 ABY '' *Yoda dies.' *'Kato goes with Luke Skywalker to Endor to destroy the ray shield generator surrounding the Death Star.' '''9 ABY *'Kato joins Luke's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 with Sarah Wolf and becomes a Jedi Master.' 25 ABY *'The Yuuzhan Vong War happens while Xeo and Dreazin become Jedi Knights. Dreazin falls to the Dark Side as Xeo vows to save him. Events of 'Evolution Lost' happen. Xeo dies but is reborn while admitting his love for Aya. Heads back to Corellia to start his search for a cure from "Project J".' 78 ABY *'Debelmeis is born.' *'Macros Black is born.' 98 ABY *'Alister West is born.' *'Debelmeis joins the Galactic Alliance.' *'Macros discovers his Force-sensitivity and uses it to enhance his Shi'ido abilities.' 100 – 199 ABY 118 ABY *'Alister West joins the Galactic Alliance to serve under Debelmeis.' *'Kato Drakstar dies on Ord Mantell at 4023 years old, fighting a Sith Lord threatening to kill his family.' 120 ABY '' *Admiral Debelmeis breaks away from the Galactic Alliance and forms the Samurai Navy. The Samurai-Alliance Contract is signed.' *'Kato comes back as a Force Spirit, instructing Jedi Knights who need help.' '''129 ABY * Nocturne is turned by Stargrave. *'Macros is taken by the Fel Empire to be trained as an Imperial Knight.' 130 ABY *'The Galactic Empire, under Roan Fel and Darth Krayt, defeats the Galactic Alliance and signs the Samurai-Imperial Contract. The Samurai Navy is renamed "Samurai-Imperial Navy". *'Macros is presumably killed by Darth Nihl in combat.' ''131 ABY '' *'Yaja is born. ' *'Yaja’s parents die, giving him over to unnamed Jedi. ' '''''133 ABY * Imperial prison ship Innocent Harvest lost in hyperspace en route to destination. In addition to a full complement of crew, a Sith commander, Jedi prisoner and their Apprentices were also on board at the time. 135 ABY *'A-4 year-old Yaja and The Unnamed Jedi find a hidden village of Black OPS Jedi. ''' *Admiral Debelmeis dies at the hand of Darth Krayt. The broken Samurai-Imperial Navy is taken over by Alister West.' '''137 ABY *'Gada the Hutt is born.' 140 ABY *'Macros joins the Jedi Order as a Knight, taking the form of a young Bothan.' ''154 ABY *'Vorthan Kurn (Darth Malice) is born.' '160 ABY ''' *'The Samurai-Imperial Navy reforms into the Systems Intelligence Network, aka SIN.' 162 ABY *'Macros achieves the rank of Master.' 173 ABY '' *Alister West is assumed dead after a BOW accident; SIN forms multiple cells, fully capable of operating independently.' *'Macros leaves the Order to train with the Aing-Tii monks.' '''179 ABY *'Oden Cindrell (later known as Darth Folken) is born.' ''187 ABY *'Kaji Shino (later known as Darth K'Sheen) is born.' '193 ABY' *'Darth Detrimus kills the twin sister of Kaji Shino, Mizu Shino, releasing the dark side of the Force from within him and becoming Detrimus' Apprentice in order to become stronger and avenge his sister.' '''200 - 299 ABY' 210 ABY *'Kaji Shino becomes a Sith Lord by killing his master Darth Detrimus, becoming Darth K'Sheen.' 220 ABY *'Wavz World War begin after inauguration of King Guuas. ''' ''226 ABY *'Tales of a derelict ship where the dead walk freely begin to circulate in the Fringe.' *'Jon Torion Sun is born.' 230 ABY *'More ships in the area of Wild Space begin to go missing, written off due to nature of the region.' *'Having learned all he could from the Aing-Tii, Macros finds and begins training with the Fallanassi.' 231 ABY *'Darth Mara is stumbled upon by a treasure hunter and is set free from his carbonite prison.' *'Darth Mara once again sets out to finish Darth Revan's work after finding out what year it is.' *'The Wookiee Boc is born on Kashyyyk.' 245 ABY *'Yaja meets up with Jedi at hidden temple. ' *'Yaja then rally up the Jedi at the temple to up rises and take back Coruscant, in doing so also meets Masters Son Jin, Do Tu, and Maka Rin.' 250 ABY *'Undercover, Yaja and Son Jin go from planet to planet looking for more Jedi and anyone who will help them in their cause.' *'When Yaja's travels brought him and Son Jin too Kashyyyk to ask the Wookies to help with the up rising, Son Jin runs into the Wookiee Boc, and finds out the Force is strong with him and takes him as a Padawan.' *'Yaja, Son Jin, and Boc meet up with Master Talek.' 256 ABY *'Yaja leads a strike team to successfully take back Coruscant. ' *'Yaja is named Grand Master of the new Jedi Order. ' *'Yaja's 11 Generals (Talek, Do Tu, Maka Rin, Son JIn, Lady Di, Zon Ja, Vong Gest, Kara Nu, Kira Nu, Zala Mein, and Lay Te) are asked to join him to make up the High Council.' *'All Padawan at the time who helped take back Coruscant, including Boc, are Knighted by Yaja on the steps of the newly-claimed Temple ' 268 ABY *[[Darth Mara|'Darth Mara ']]learns to manipulate his Cheating Death techniques into a healing factor that is powered through his anger and the Dark Side. *'Jon Torion Sun' reaches the Netherhell '''of the Force ''279 ABY'' *'''Cyran Oghma is born to Mandalorian couple who were killed by Nocturne and taken in by Sekara Starfall who trains him. *'Jon Torion Sun becomes a Demilich of the Sith.' 300 - 399 ABY 304 ABY *'Cyran Oghma is trained to rank of Master.' *'Makashi, Niman, Jar Kai, work for intelligence service.' *'Oghma works, trains, and falls for Mirana. They have 6 months together before the Battle of the Chel March. ' *'Mirana dies in the battle of the Chel March.' *'Cyran is held prisoner and tortured for six months, before being rescued by The Emerald Jedi.' 309 ABY *'Cyran falls into deep depression; gets frozen in Carbonite.' *'Macros leaves the Fallanassi to learn other ways of the Force.' 346 ABY *'Several lower and middle echelon noble houses from the Hapan sector leave the Consortium with everything they own, citing "differing views on politics" as their reason. Never heard from again.' 370 ABY '' *Macros infiltrates a small Sith Order to study their teachings.' '''381 ABY *'Karas meets the High Council. ' *'Macros leaves the Sith, continuing to live as a Gray Jedi.' 385 ABY '' *SIN develops teleportation technology through matter transmission. Deemed too dangerous for commercial use, they decide not to market it yet.' '393 ABY ' *'Assassins found on Wavz killing VIPs.' 395 ABY '' *'Assassin taken alive says he serves a man name Darth, found dead next day.' 400 - 499 ABY ''400 ABY '' *'Darth broadcasts '''the existence of the Assassins Order, and where they stand,' to the galaxy.' '404 ABY ' *'Gada the Hutt takes over the Hutt gang. ' '421 ABY ' *'End of the Wavz 200 year war. ' *'Last of the old royal bloodline, Teyu, is made Queen. ' '430 ABY ' *'SIN completes Project Warforge. Deployment pending.' '''436 ABY *Kalius A'Dar is born. 438 ABY *'A few Gray Jedi and on edge of gray go off and hunt down the Sith under shadow orders of Grand Master Yaja. '''''440 ABY *'Kalius A'Dar is taken in by the Jedi.' 441 ABY *'Sun Yudiminour is born. ''445 ABY '' *'Sun Yudiminour is taken in by Jedi.' *'Ki-Lana Shul is born.' '''''450 ABY *'The S.H.U. is named by Yaja.' *'Kalius A'Dar becomes a Jedi knight.' 455 ABY '' *S.H.U. is nicknamed The Hunters OPS. ' '''456 ABY *'Macdoo is born. ' 457 ABY *'Sun Yudiminour is made Knight. '''''460 ABY *'A'Dar is given the title of General.' 462 ABY *'Sun Yudiminour is given title of General. '''''464 ABY *[[Norak Quime|'Norak Quime']]' is born.' *'Sun Yudiminour' builds his ship, the Argos, with Kalius A'Dar 466 ABY '' *Macros Black marries Ki-Lana Shul.' '468 ABY ' *'Ges Tu is born. ' *'A number of low-ranking noble houses of the Tapani are targeted by unknown factors and are never heard from again. One infant survivor is picked up by another Tapani house.' '469 ABY ' *'MayTel Nu is born. ' '470 ABY ' *'Bryce Black is born.' '471 ABY ' *'Ges Tu is brought into the Jedi. ' '472 ABY ' *'Lord Raze is born.' '473 ABY ' *'MayTel Nu is brought into the Jedi. ' '474 ABY ' *'Coruscant gang war.' *'The Teeran Crime Family is killed.' *'Macdoo becomes new crime lord and starts the Tailnii Family.' '475 ABY ' *'General Sun Yudiminour is missing after the battle of Tarsus Vor.' '476 ABY ' *'Valin Fel is born.' '477 ABY ' *'Macdoo Shipping Co. starts up.' '478 ABY ' *'The survivor is sent to study under the Sith, and takes the name Zerapath, the name of the house that saved him. ' '''479 ABY *'Ebon Wing is born in a' 'Mandalorian village. 480 ABY *'Grand Master Yaja takes Ges Tu on as a Padawan. ''' *Jon Grymm is created by SIN as a prototype of a new super soldier. ' '481 ABY ' *'Master HemJa takes MayTel Nu on as his Padawan.' '482 ABY ' *'Markus Qel-Droma is born.' '''485 ABY *'Vicious is born.' *'Mai Qel-Droma is born.' 486 ABY *'Vicious' planet Dagon IV implodes. *'Minutes before planetary destruction, infant Vicious and fellow Gelfs attempt evacuation on transport which is destroyed under Macdoo's orders, citing total liquidation of unnecessary assets. The transport is blown out of the sky, and in the interim, Vicious is encased in liquid phrik alloy which bonds to his skin and bloodstream. The now-solid rock is blown through space, landing on Korriban. The phrik superheats upon re-entry and crash lands on the planet’s surface, cracking open on impact to unleash Vicious. ' *'Sindos is born.' *'Ges Tu is Knighted.' *'MayTel Nu is Knighted. ' ''487 ABY '' *'Ebon Wing is found to be Force sensitive and is brought into the Jedi Order' ''488 ABY '' *'Ges Tu is made 3rd in command of the S.H.U. ' *'Yaja steps down as Grand Master and leaves the Jedi Order. ' '''''489 ABY * Jin Ke is born on Furya. 490 ABY *'Ki-Lana dies from an unknown virus.' *'Macros goes into exile.' *'Boridan is born. ' *'Sindos goes off to train as a Jedi. ' *'Jeth Tulan takes the Grand Master title. ' 491 ABY *'Vicious is found by Jinduri and immediately begins training. ''492 ABY '' *'MayTel Nu is appointed Master and made part of the High Council. ' *'Jedi Knight Qin Shi's ship is damage (after takeing out a Sith) and has to make repairs on the closest planet Furya. After 3 days on Furya he walks into a bar called Alpha,' and finds a 3-year-old Jin Ke and brings him to the Jedi order to be trained. ''493 ABY '' *'Boc is made part of the High Council. ' ''495 ABY '' *'Tarynn Fireside is born. ' *'Tailnii crime family falls. ' *'Zerapath returns to his home and in order to prove his devotion to the Sith, slaughters all of his house who refuse to join the Sith.' '''''496 ABY *'Yaja returns to Jedi Order and is asked to rejoin the High Council.' *'Macdoo disappears. ' *'Kyara Ohn is born.' *'Azriel Leozar is born in the Fremen Sietch, Tabar 10156 AG (After Guild)' *'Ebon Wing is taken under Yaja as a Padawan' *'Divarin is Born into the Mandalorian clan ''Arhain' '497 ABY' *'Jai-ko Aeron Lybro is born.' '498 ABY ' *'Sindos becomes a Padawan of Geeka Fa. ' *'Boridan leaves home for the Jedi temple and meets Master Zao.' *'Kaul Klador is born.' '499 ABY ' *'Vicious, abandoned on Hoth, loses the ability to sleep.' *'Tarynn Fireside is brought in by the Jedi.' '''500 - 599 ABY' 500 ABY *'Vicious survives Mustafar. ' *'Jin Ke is taken under Jedi Knight Qin Shi as his Padawan keeping his promise with Jin Ke's mother.' * Zerapath receives a vision and renames himself Darth Testament. He becomes known as the "Seeker of Dark Truths" amongst the Sith Order. He is rarely seen or heard from again, though stories of his discoveries and exploits sometimes reach the ears of his so-called peers. ' *'Niul is born. *'Ebon Wing is Knighted.' *'Daae Parvat, known simply as Daae, is born on Chandrila to Cern Parvat and Verdandi Parvat (Both Grey Jedi).' 501 ABY '' *Valin Fel becomes ruler. ' *'Hedrath Glee is born. ' *'Vicious is thrown on Coruscant; beats Niul to near death.' *'Vicious makes first contact with Jedi and runs into Jedi Master Udo Kier and Padawan Meduri on the forest moon, Endor. He also discovers the Lightsaber.' *'Boridan becomes Zao’s padawan.' *'Sakishi Raigen is born.' '502 ABY ' *'Vicious finds the crystal planet, Ilum, and kills fledgling Sith for his saber.' *'Seto Feer is born.' '''503 ABY *'Ebon Wing goes off as a gray Jedi, a cover as the head of the Black OPs and informant for the High Council.' 504 ABY '' *DiCoo rocket lands and is born; Difa goes to the Jedi. ' *'Boridan leaves Jedi temple; Mother K’their dies.' *'Qin Shi and Jin Ke go on Kishi mission; Qin Shi dies protecting Jin Ke.' *'Jin Ke, now with Masterless, is taken under Ebon Wing and brought into the Jedi Black OPS.' *'Markus Qel-Droma joins the Organization.' *'Divarin begins Verd'goten ' '''505 ABY *'Jovi Nedarra is born. ' *'Sindos is Knighted. ' *'Jon Grymm, codename "Reaper", is deployed. Field testing is a success. ' *'Boridan is beaten by his father, is adopted by the Bathia '''a month later'.' *'Mai Qel-Droma leaves the Jedi Order.' * '''Divarin’s whole family is slaughtered almost to the man, after being betrayed to a rouge group of jedi. Divarin survived and was dicovered by SHU agents hunting the rouge jedi. Divarin's memories are altered and is entered into the Academy and begins his training as a Jedi.' 506 ABY *'Tarnus is born. ' *'DiFa is taken under Ges Tu as his Padawan. ''' * '''Niul's family is killed when their ship crashes into a small uncivilized planet. *'Tindómë Urúva is born.' *'Boridan begins training in Bathian army.' ''507 ABY '' *'Jericho Beck is born. ' *'Sindos is made Master and asked to join the High Council. ' *'Mai Qel-Droma marries Bryce Black.' *'Balisa Solance is born.' *'Nimue Artelaris is born.' ''508 ABY '' *'DiCoo goes to the Jedi. ' *'Gabriel Black is born. ' *'Aurora Sunrider is born.' *'Ianto Uilos is born on Cydonia.' *'Boridan survives Bathian rite of passage.' ''509 ABY '' *'Kastor Vek is Born, his Force aptitude is discounted by the Jedi as only fit for the agricultural forces. The infant is sent to Bandomeer to work for the Agri-Corps. ' *'Balisa is taken in by the Jedi Order at a young age for future training.' '''''510 ABY *'Yogen Himashi phases into "this" universe. He encounters Ebon Wing and is introduced to the Jedi Order.' *'Krypton blows up. ' *'Lin-Tes Quin is born, and brought to the Hidden Temple in the Unknown Regions of the Outer Rim by Master Aldertrin. There, she will train to be a Jedi.' *'Nimue is abandoned by real parents on the planet Drad'Klasea and adopted by Pirtheous and Vlatia Faerydae, who have a daughter, Aralia, later that year.' 511 ABY *'DiFa is Knighted. ''' *Ges Tu is made Master. ' *'After showing his leadership of the Black OPs, Ebon Wing is made a Master and given a shadow seat on The High Council.' *'Master Wing encourages the Council to allow Yogen to train in the Jedi arts. The Council reluctantly agrees, but does not grant him the full path as he has no connection with the living Force.' *'Cyran Carbonite form is found by General Sun and Jaggen.' *'Sun and General A'Dar are reunited on Tarsus Vor on the anniversary of the massacre. A'Dar meets Cryan, and along with Sun begin to have a series of adventures.' *'Tarynn is brought in by the Jedi.' *'Liara Vao is born and immediately taken to be trained as a Jedi.' '512 ABY ' *'DiCoo becomes Master Ges Tu's Padawan. ' *'Mai Qel-Droma and Bryce Black are killed; Gabriel is taken by his uncle Markus Qel-Droma for training. ' *'Yogen is sent on his first mission for the Council.' *'Cyran takes Jaggen back to the temple, then teaches there.' *'Azriel Leozar, now 16, takes the Water of Life then heads out for her father’s galaxy and for the Jedi Temple.' '513 ABY ' *'Nimh Tapec is born as the sole heir and princess to the house of Tapec on Serenno.' *'Tarynn taken as Padawan by Talek.' *'Janon Vek is born on Coruscant and is taken into the Jedi Order.' *'Yogen is informed by the Council that he has run his path; no Master will take him as a Padawan, and he will receive no further Jedi training. He is assigned to the order as an agent for the Council.' *'Vahn Fyr is born on Mandalore to Talon Fyr and Ayva Kistra.' *'Daae has come of age, and is presented with her first lightsaber, Yggdrasil, from her father as a gift. ' '''514 ABY *'Talek and Tarynn perform Yautja Senior/Learner Bonding rite.' *'Yogen is ''seemingly slain by Master Wing and phases out. The phasing causes an electrical discharge that shorts out the lightsaber he leaves behind in his wake.' '515 ABY ' *'DiCoo makes first contact with Green K. ' *'DARK MISSION, Talek introduces the Normeen War Angels, and the first appearance of the World Eater Energy.' *'DiFa and DiCoo go on Rishi mission.' *'DiCoo is shown an L Type and meets Jin Ke.' *'Kara Miravi is born. ' *'Boridan leaves Bathia and enrolls in culinary school on Nar Shaddaa.' *'Jedi Knight, Aldegar, takes Nimue Faerydae as his Padawan.' '516 ABY' *'Mystaria Kelisor is born on the planet Plagen.' '517 ABY' *'Yavok Fenn, a Jedi Knight, visits Talon and Ayva regarding Vahn and his Force sensitivity. Both parents accept Fenn's offer, and Vahn is sent to Coruscant for training.' '518 ABY ' *'Lin-Tes’ training saber is broken. She constructs Airstream, her first actual lightsaber.' '519 ABY ' *'Jericho kills his father. ' *'Sakishi Raigen becomes an Imperial Knight.' *'Divarin is knighted and is given his first assignment, to end a small scale civil war on Dxun. Divarin does so only after routing out a Dark Jedi and killing many of the head figures of the corrupted government.' '520 ABY ' *'DiCoo is Knighted. ' *'Gabriel undergoes genetic augmentation. ' *'Ianto breaks Cydonian Taboo by joining the Jedi under the alias Ethan Kelebui.' *'Tindómë is discovered by traveling Jedi.' *'Daae stows away on a cargo ship carrying goods from the Imperial City of Chandrila to Tatooine.' *'Divarin is assigned to The S.H.U., a group of Jedi who actively hunt and capture/slay Dark Jedi and Sith. ' '521 ABY' *'Wavz 100 Years of Peace celebration. ' *'DiCoo finds out about Krypton and takes on his birth name Zak-Ri .' *'Tindómë leaves the Jedi and becomes a rogue for hire.' *'Sakishi Raigen becomes appointed to position bodyguard and is assigned to protect the Royal ambassador of the Strathi Royal family. During a routine visit to the Republic Senate the ambassador's ship is ambushed by a bandit cruiser. An Hk droid knocks out Sakishi and then murders the remaining crew. Sakishi wakes hours later and activates the ships distress signal to be rescued. He returns to Stratham and reports what had transpired.' '522 ABY' *'Drad'Klasea is attacked and "cleaned off" by Siro, in his search for Nimue Faerydae. One of his attempts at gathering beings with power to help him take over the galaxy. Mission unsuccessful.' *'Nimue wakes up in a closet with no memory of her life. She explores Drad'Klasea to find it completely deserted. All ships and communicators are destroyed. Nimue... is alone.' *'Consumed with revengeSakishi Raigen withdraws from the Imperial Knights to avenge his fallen charge and comrades to hunt down the HK droid.' '523 ABY ' *'Tindómë meets Dra'Kaz and becomes a Sith Apprentice.' *'Cyran’s Inferno. ' *'Return of Master Sun Yudiminour, MIRANA, B’led, Leman, Skyla,'' and Inara.'' *'''Lin-Tes sets out into the Northern Forest for one month for the Hidden Temple’s Padawan trials, only to come back to the Hidden Temple to discover that the other 41 Jedi have been taken. *'Balisa Solance is knighted.' 524 ABY '' *"Ethan" becomes Padawan to Jedi Shadow Rachel Durante; spends next three years as logistical support for her missions.' *'Eva is born.' *'Darth Scorn takes over Twi'lek village; Gada sends Seto Feer to assist Scorn in his slave trade with the Hutt clan.' *'Sakishi Raigen joins the bounty hunter order known as the seven principles.' '525 ABY ' *' DiCoo comes in contact with Red K.' *'Jericho receives his doctorate in phsychology. He kills Jedi Master Norak Quime and starts his lightsaber training with an unorthodox combat training holocron.' *'The Thrace incident. Jedi Knight Sklya kills herself, and General A'Dar sacrifices himself to destroy the avatar of the god Hypnos. Master Brom Rethis is reborn in a clone of A'Dar's body.' *'Lin-Tes Quin is attacked by Siro, and is told that he killed the Jedi that disappeared from the planet a year earlier. With the help of the local wolves, Lin drives him off of the planet. Lin-Tes continues her training without any Jedi to guide her, save the ones in the Holocrons.' *'First meeting and battle of Daae and Darth K'Sheen.' *'Daae resides on Tatooine as a mercernary for hire. She is only able to be contacted for hire by word of mouth.' *'Khobault is discovered on Corellia by an unknown Jedi and begins basic training.' '526 ABY ' *'JINDURI NOCTURNE War. ' *'The god Hypnos creates a clone of Kalius A'Dar and places an ancient Sith Lord's soul into it; Darth Infernis is reborn.' *'Helios is born. ' *'Gabriel fails his first major mission and is expelled from the Organization. His mind is reprogrammed with the identity of Kyuubi Solo. ' *'Tarynn becomes Savet. ' *'Jen'Mas is formed, comprising of two Sith Master/apprentice pairs (Dra'kaz/Tindómë, Jinduri/Vicious).' *'Tindómë and Vicious destroy Nocturne's cloning facility on Thrace; Dra'Kaz wipes out half of all existing Vicious clones with the Thought Bomb.' *'Kastor survives a Sith attack on the Planet of Bandomeer and is found by Darth Paragus who realizes what the Jedi didn't, a hidden Force affinity. Paragus begins Kastor's training in the Dark Side and gives him the title of Darth Vadion.' *'Vahn returns to Mandalore with Yavok to participate in the verd'goten. ''After completing the rite of passage, he briefly stays with Talon and Ayva before returning to Coruscant to resume his training.' '''''527 ABY * Kyuubi kills Lord Raze, bringing an end to his conquest for Sith domination before it can begin. SIN gives Kyuubi his ship, the Normandy. ' *'The events of RAVE take place, Rachel Durante is killed, and Ianto is made a Masterless Padawan; spends the next two and a half years as a Shadow. *'Janon's first master, Joran Kov, is killed by the Mysterious Darth Vadion who is revealed to be Janon's older brother, Kastor Vek.' 528 ABY '' *Zak-Ri DiCoo is appointed Master. ' *'Nocturne and Cyran Oghma die. ' *'Kyuubi stops Jericho from destroying CorSec headquarters. ' *'Yogen Himashi's lightsaber is re-activated and he phases back into "this" universe.' *'Lin-Tes leaves the Hidden Temple in search of other Jedi. She is picked up by Orpheus and Nahum when her ship fails, and they dock at the Wheel Space Station for repairs. Lin begins to sense a disturbance and heads down to the planet’s surface. There, on Ord Mantell, she finds a wandering fallen Jedi who steals one of her lightsabers then leaves the planet. Lin-Tes pursues him to T’nomrev (a nearby planet). She reclaims her lightsaber and meets the Jedi Knight, Oxanna. The two then encounter Darth Shaddious before Oxanna brings Lin-Tes to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.' *'Dra'Kaz leaves Jen'Mas; 'Tindómë goes on a journey to create new double sabers.' *'First meeting and battle of Zak-Ri DiCoo and Darth K'Sheen.' '''529 ABY *'Niul is found dead; believed to have been killed in a bike accident. A harpoon is found in his chest.' *'Joga is born. ' *'Tremor is born.' *'Tremor's age is accelerated to 11.' *'Master Tan Lau sends Morgana to capture or defeat the Sith (Esquaris in the area Beyond the Rim in the Expanse). There she meets Magnius. ' *'Tindómë is raised to the rank of Assassin in Jen'Mas by Jinduri; Crimson FiNyx joins the clan.' 530 ABY *'Magnius and Morgana defeat Esquaris and cripple the Devourer of Worlds. ' *'Morgana brings Magnius to the Council. ' *'The Council, unsure what to do with Magnius, allows him to work as an agent of the Council rather than allowing him to join the Order. Their determination is not revealed to Magnius, but rather to allow him to ease into the concept of such an organized structure of the Jedi Order. They do not want to ostracize him, but they don’t think he is ready to be part of the Order as well... They will allow him to walk his own path, which they feel will eventually lead to them ... In the mean time, Magnius and Morgana go on missions for the Council where traditional Jedi may not fare as well. ' *'Master Rethis and Sith Lord Infernis, both A'Dar clones, fight and kill each other. The ghosts of Cyran Oghma, Nocturne, Sekara Starfall and the Lady Starfall confront the God Hypnos in the spirit realm and free the soul of Kalius A'Dar from it, thus allowing him to be reborn into his last clone body.' *'Ianto sheds his Kelebui persona and leaves the Jedi Order during his Knighting Ceremony; begins work as a "Freelance Shadow" while evading the notice of his former colleagues.' *'Tindómë takes Narmo Telepsa as an Apprentice and begins to train him in assassination techniques.' *'Talon bestows his old ship, the ''Balmora, upon Vahn during Vahn's visit to Mandalore. He asks Vahn to leave and never come back; many thought he cheated, during his rites 4 years ago, using the Force. Talon and Ayva both know the truth, yet the village is adamant in its decision to exile Vahn. Vahn thanks him and vows to uphold the Mandalorian code to the best of his ability, despite his ties to the Jedi.' *'Jedi Master Kato Drakstar finally becomes one with the Force, going away after seeing Morgana bring Magnius into the Jedi Order.' '531 ABY ' *'Janon celebrates his eighteenth birthday and is assigned to master Absecon Strath as a Padawan. Janon spends a few months with the Echani Shadow warriors, learning their techniques for tapping into one's emotional power without succumbing to the Dark Side. He takes a detour on the way back to Coruscant to Dathomir where he enters a Force cave and becomes the host of a long dormant and powerful Force Spirit; returns to Coruscant and reunites with Absecon Strath.' *'Oxanna, with her Padawan, Lin-Tes, are sent on a mission to find out why there was no communication from Aldegar (Keeper of the Peace on Drad'Klasea). While searching for reasons as to the disappearance of all life forms, they are attacked by Nimue. Lin-Tes manages to calm Nimue and speak to her. Oxanna and Lin-Tes bring Nimue back to the temple on Coruscant.' *'Chaos Theory' *'With information from SIN, the Jedi Council decides to send Jedi Knights Liara Vao, Jae Malyk, and Ranyk Khorr to Coruscant to investigate the outbreak of the Largo virus.' 'Kyuubi rescues Liara, but Jae and Ranyk are gunned down by Republic troops.' *'Kyuubi begins training Liara, but is forced to pause the training to stop Jericho from framing the Jedi in destroying a Republic science facility. Jericho is captured by Reaper while his apprentice, Aurora, escapes.' *'Tindómë encounters Ianto, only knows him as Rave, and finally loses her cheek brand. Ianto hints that things are changing, and the message gets passed to Jen'Mas. They take interest in Rave's potentially corruptible side.' *'Vahn receives a distress call from Bespin regarding pirate raids. He travels to Bespin, knowing he is unarmed and only one man. Jansen, the Balmora's on-board AI, responds by saying,' '"You may only be one man, but that's all it takes to make a difference.' *The Imperial Knights renounce their oaths to the Fel family for the failure of the Fel family of letting the Republic become plunged into chaos. Regent Varith Fel seeks to atone for the crimes committed by Valen Fel by reforming the Imperial Remnant to protect the chaotic Republic. He then summons Sakishi Raigen, through the will of the force,' to Bastion. After explaining what happened Sakishi Raigen swears fealty to Varith, becoming the first Imperial Knight under the Regent's rule, and is appointed as the Imperial Paladin underneath the rule of Regent Varith Fel.' 540 ABY *'Joga is set free from his servitude to Gada the Hutt by Zak-Ri DiCoo at the cost of his best friend's (Eva) life.' *'Zak-Ri takes Joga as his padawan learner.' 552 ABY * '''Divarin is deactivated from The S.H.U since he was the only surviving knight of his cell; he is assigned to settle civil unrest on one of the Mid Rim worlds.' *''' Divarin joins a rebel group after rediscovering his past and overturns the government. In the process Divarin piliaged a vast sum of credits, both actions causes major disruptions in trade routes leading the Senate, and the Chancellor call for Divarin's arrest. Divarin'' 'goes rouge and avoids authorities and jedi sent to capture him.' '553 ABY' *''Toprawa suffers from a sith incursion, a team from the jedi order's Paladin chapter are sent to end it. ''The conflict resolved with the arrest of Sith aggressors. Category:552 ABY